


Mistakes

by Queenofthebees



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Miscommunication, innocent mistakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 12:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14188962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: She shrieked, dropping the still running hairdryer and scrambled for her abandoned towel as Jon covered his eyes.“What are you doing in my room? And why are you naked?” he cried.“What now?” Theon commented from behind him, peering over Jon’s shoulder just as Sansa managed to secure the towel around her and knelt to switch the hairdryer off. “Why, hellllloooooooo Sansa!”Day 2 of Jonsa Spring Challenge ("What are you doing in my room and why are you naked?" dialogue prompt)





	Mistakes

Sansa had always been a proud woman.

But when things had gone so wrong with Joffrey and she had nowhere else to go, she had reached out to Robb and all but begged him if she could stay at his flat until she got herself sorted.

And Robb, being the sweet brother she had always known had not hesitated to take her in, although he had warned her that Jon was also living there, in case that bothered her. It hadn’t, not at all. For as much as she felt done with men at that particular time, Jon had always been quiet and sweet.

She remembered him from Robb’s high school days and how quickly he had integrated in with the Starks as though he had always been a part of the family.

Jon would never make her uncomfortable and it would be nice to have some company with someone she could trust.

And as the months passed, she liked to think she had grown closer with Jon, enough to consider them friends themselves instead of merely seeing each other as Robb’s best friend and little sister. They liked the same shows and the same books, often swapping with each other to save money they would be temped to spend at the bookstore. And they would talk late into the night about their favourite ones, the best plot twists and the best relationships while Robb rolled his eyes in the background.

She absolutely would not admit that she had grown a huge crush on him. Absolutely not.

She denied it to herself even as she blushed when they all piled into Robb’s car to go to the holiday cottage he had booked for a week. Jeyne in the front next to Robb while Theon, Jon and Sansa squeezed into the back, the tight space meaning Jon’s leg was pressed against hers the whole time, the heat of him burning through her clothes.

In her rush to escape the alluring scent of his cologne, she grabbed her bags and hurried into the cottage, only barely listening to Robb shouting where her bedroom was.

Tossing her bags under the bed, she pressed her face into her hands and gave a long sigh. How was she going to cope with a topless Jon on the beach all weekend? Coming out of the sea with those god damn silky curls plastered to his god damn adorable face. She wished that the UK would live up to its bad weather reputation after all but the forecast had declared there was nothing but sunshine this week.

She pulled a couple of towel from her bag, chucking the thing back under her bed once she was done. She would sort out her unpacking after a long shower. And she would not think of Jon at all she told herself.

Of course, that was a lie. Because the feel of the hot water against her skin, made her think once more of how Jon would look coming out of the sea, his body glistening with water droplets that she would be more than willing to lick off him.

Wrapping her hair in a towel and pulling another one around herself, she peeked out the door to check the coast was clear before padding across to her room.

She closed the door softly behind her and dug her hairdryer from her bag. Her hair took so long to dry that she hated to get dressed before it was done, hated how she could never seem to feel dry after her hair had been allowed to rest against her clothed back.

But since Jeyne was sharing with Robb, she had no need to worry about being dressed and so she let the towel slip to the floor and started to dry her hair.

At least, she thought she was safe to enjoy privacy until the door opened, just as she was bending over to allow her hair to fall over her head as she dried it.

Over the hairdryer she hadn’t heard it open, had barely heard Jon’s yelp of surprise. But the shout of her name had caught her attention just fine.

She shrieked, dropping the still running hairdryer and scrambled for her abandoned towel as Jon covered his eyes.

“What are you doing in my room? And why are you naked?” he cried.

“What now?” Theon commented from behind him, peering over Jon’s shoulder just as Sansa managed to secure the towel around her and knelt to switch the hairdryer off. “Why, hellllloooooooo Sansa!”

“Fuck off!” Sansa snapped and she blinked in confusion when Jon growled the same stepping in front of Theon to block his vision. But Sansa could see as Theon held his hands up, smirk still on his lips.

“Don’t worry mate. I value my balls too much to go after Robb’s sister!” he stated before he made his way down the stairs, laughing to himself.

“What do you mean your room?” she asked suddenly and Jon glanced at her briefly before quickly looking away with slightly pink ears.

“This is my room,” he replied simply, looking extremely interested in the corner of the doorframe.

“No,” she responded, shaking her head furiously. “No, Robb said this was my room. Top floor on the right.”

“No. He said top floor on the left, alright?” Jon corrected her.

“Oh god,” Sansa gasped, heat rushing to her cheeks and flushing her chest in her embarrassment. Jon made a small noise of agreement, still staring intently at the doorframe. “I’m so sorry Jon.”

“Don’t worry about it,” he replied. “I’ll give you a minute to get sorted.”

He stepped out into the hallway as Sansa pressed a hand to her still burning cheeks, attempting to cool them with a cool palm. She sighed to herself, realising she couldn’t just hide in her forever and so, taking a deep breath for courage, she grabbed her bags and headed out into the hallway.

She avoided looking at him as she darted across the hall and into the other room, quickly shutting the door. Leaning against the wood, she took a deep breath trying to think how this could get any more embarrassing for her and was seriously considering pulling a sickie and never emerging from the room again.

But as she went to place her bags on the bed, she realised she had left the hairdryer in his room and so, she would have to suck up her courage and face him again already.

She supposed in hindsight, it would have made sense to knock considering what had happened to her just mere moments before. But she didn’t, because it didn’t cross her mind that he would be doing anything as she pushed open the door.

“Hey sorry, I left the….”

“AHHH!”

Jon scrambled across the bed to grab a pillow, tossing it over his crotch and the movement drew her attention to his arm, how it was angled against his side and his hand had disappeared underneath. A fresh flush of heat flooded her face as she realised what he had been doing.

And then her brow furrowed, wondering how he had managed to get into it so quickly. She knew men didn’t take as long as women but still, she had only left the room moments before. And for Jon to have his pants down that fast, jerking off so enthusiastically already by the time she came back.

“Were….were you thinking of me?” she asked slowly, watching as his eyes widened like a deer caught in the headlights.

“I…I…” he stammered, his own cheeks turning a fierce red.

“Because if you were,” she said, her heart hammering in her chest even as the courage of his reaction made her continue. “I could help.”

She shut the door with one hand, the other deftly pulling the loose knot of her towel, letting it pool at her feet. Jon made a startled sound, his eyes immediately staring between her legs and licking his lips unconsciously, making Sansa shiver.

Before she could second guess anything, she moved quickly towards him and pulled the pillow away from his crotch. His breath hitched as he was bared to her gaze, his eyes watching her intently as she moved to kiss him.

To her surprise, Jon jerked back. But before embarrassment and humiliation at rejection could take hold, he spoke.

“I don’t have any condoms,” he mumbled. “I, uh, I obviously wasn’t planning to …with anyone this week. And, I’m not asking Theon. Especially after what he saw.”

“Yeah,” Sansa agreed. “I’m on the pill though.”

“I…with Robb here and all, maybe it is best we don’t…” Jon replied gently. Sansa huffed in disappointment but then, his hand cupped her cheek, his thumb stroking gentle patterns into her skin as he continued. “I want to do this properly. Take you to dinner or something, whatever you want to do. I just…I’ve had such a major crush on you for…well, forever. And I really want to spoil you and stuff before we…do that.”

“Oh Jon,” she whispered, feeling tears prick her eyes at his words. “I would like that.”

“Good,” he replied before clearing his throat. “I can’t believe I’m saying this and I swear it will be the only time I ever say this to you but, uh, could you put some clothes on?”


End file.
